


talk some sense to me

by sparrowvanya



Series: x-men scene rewrites [2]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, POV Erik Lehnsherr, X-Men: First Class (2011), very slight canon divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowvanya/pseuds/sparrowvanya
Summary: A single moment, a single memory, changed the way he saw everything.Or: the satellite scene from First Class.Title from "I Found" by Amber Run
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: x-men scene rewrites [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033236
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	talk some sense to me

A memory. A simple memory. That was all it was, and yet it meant the world to Erik. 

It had been so long since he had thought of his mother in any context other than the last time he'd ever seen her, in the hands of German soldiers, being shot by the man who'd trained him (and had taken the world at the same time). It had been so long since Erik's memory of her had been anything but fear and rage. 

But now Charles had given him happiness again. 

Not true happiness. More... contentedness. Serenity. A final moment of peace before that world, for him, had ended for good. 

It had been so long since anyone had believed he was worthy of anything kind, but now Charles Xavier looked at him like he deserved the world and more. "There's so much more to you than you know," he says, and for a second he almost believes it. (all he knows is rage and anger and pain, and he wants so much more, but it is all he is given and thus all he takes in return-) 

"There is good in you too, I felt it-" 

The shorter man reaches up and wipes a single tear off Erik's cheek, thumb lingering for just a single second. (He hadn't even known he was crying.) 

"When you can access all that, you'll possess a power no one can match. Not even me." 

Was this what it felt like to be loved? 

Thinking of the tiny world he's managed to build for himself, here at Charles's home, Erik feels like he could move the world. 

Maybe he can't manage the world yet, but he can manage one single satellite dish.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on tumblr: [@sparrowvanya](https://sparrowvanya.tumblr.com/)


End file.
